1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing viewing information and more particularly, to providing viewing information when using video telephony through a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology has developed, multifunctional electronic devices providing convenience and functionality have appeared on the market. In particular, with development in network infrastructure and Internet, electronic devices having an Internet function such as Internet-connectable televisions (TV), refrigerators, and microwave ovens have become widespread.
Among such multifunctional electronics, Internet-connectable TVs have already been shared on the market. Moreover, TVs are basically display media, and TVs having video telephony functions and an image input function have also been introduced.
Accordingly, users can use the large screen of such a TV for video telephony, and perform video telephony while viewing a TV program.
However, during video telephony, if a sending apparatus and a receiving apparatus are viewing different channels, TV audio at the receiving end may disturb video telephony.
In addition, a user may have difficulty determining which channel a user at the other end is viewing.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for the user to use video telephony more conveniently while viewing TV.